The present invention related to an arrangement containing electric equipments, such as audio devices, mounted on a vehicle, especially on a motorcycle.
In recent years, motorcycles are equipped with various electric devices such as a transceiver, a radio receiver, or a cassette receiver.
In installing such devices, it is necessary to keep high operability of those devices without impairing the robustness and the drivability of the motorcycle per se.
In addition, it is desirable to obtain high quality of characteristics of the audio devices even on the motorcycle.